justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
BBoom BBoom
(Files) |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |dg = / / |mode = Trio |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = |nowc = BBoomBBoom |choreo = Alexey Gubskiy |perf = Valeria Ixquic Anastasia Onehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2b6mqXQoKw |from = EP }} "BBoom BBoom" by was found in the files of .File:BBOOM_BBOOM_JUST_DANCE_2019_LEAK Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a trio of women. P1 P1 is a woman with hair orange and blue hair styled into a half-bun style, along with pink and green barrettes. She wears a green sailor's flap over a green top with dark blue details, pink overalls with one strap opened, and long orange sneaker heel boots with blue accents. P2 P2 is a woman with orange hair styled into 2 buns. She wears a light blue crop-top with a pink brassiere over it, a yellow skirt and black stockings, along with blue high heels. She is accessorized with two orange bracelets on her left wrist. P3 P3 is a woman with braided purple pigtails that go to the back of her head and a blue beret. She wears a blue long-sleeved sweater detailed with gold striped with holes cut at the shoulders over a black top, pink jeans with a turquoise belt and black vinyl heels. She is accessorized with gold large hoop earrings. bboombboom_coach_1_phone.png|P1 bboombboom_coach_2_phone.png|P2 bboombboom_coach_3_phone.png|P3 Background The background consists of many objects which are headphones, speakers, boomboxes, cassette tapes, Polaroid cameras, Polaroid photos, video game controllers, Tamagotchis, and Game Boys in patterns. There are symbols that appear along the objects which are stars and lightning bolts in different colors. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Perform a "dab" move by raising your left arm to your face, and your right arm outwards while raising your right leg. Gold Move 2: Put your left hand on your hip and rest your right hand on your head. Trivia General *'' '' is the eighth Korean song in the series. Routine *The routine uses moves similar to the official choreography. *A gameplay found on the servers shows the dancers in their Beta color scheme. *Throughout the routine, the coaches outfits often change colors because of editing errors. A notable example happens during the rap part, where P1 s bra and P3 s glove colors glitch from yellow to red. *The background is reused in 1999 with some minor changes. Gallery Game Files bboombboom_cover_generic.png|''BBoom BBoom'' BBoomBboom.png|The album coach as seen in the artbook bboombboom p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar bboombboom p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar bboombboom p3 ava.png|P3 s avatar Promotional Images bboombboom p1 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P1) bboombboom p2 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P2) bboombboom p3 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (P3) Others bboombboom p1 beta bra glitch.jpg|P1 s bra glitch bboombboom p3 beta glove glitch 1.jpg|P3 s glove glitch 1 bboombboom p3 beta glove glitch 2.jpg|P3 s glove glitch 2 Videos MV MOMOLAND (모모랜드) BBoom BBoom (뿜뿜) Just Dance Unlimited - Bboom Bboom (Beta Gameplay) References Site Navigation pt-br:BBoom BBoom es:BBoom BBoom tr:BBoom BBoom Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Korean Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Trios Category:All Female Trios Category:Valeria Ixquic Category:Anastasia One Category:Left Out Songs